A Wild Night
by Finely
Summary: A one night stand turns bloody. (MxM)


His lips hovered over his in an abrupt manner, such a manner so that he could feel the hot warm breathe of the other man as he overed. Tingles ran up his spine as he stood there, waiting for him to take him in his entirety. Time seemed to slow as he was pulled into a kiss by the other man. His lips tasted like mead and oddly he could taste the sting of iron. His lips were cold. It was like a symphony of metal and drunkness and in the blur of the taste he could fill a pull on his body. The man dragged him to the bed, covered in furs that looked lucious and soft, and shoved him down onto the bed. This broke their kiss.

He looked up at the man who had shoved him onto the bed and immediately he would recall his one eye. His face was gaunt and pale - it looked like he was a corpse, beautifully displayed in one position. Only one eye stared down at the man, a beautiful emerald green like the rolling hills of Arkfall, while the other covered by a piece of leather - one that was almost as beautifully crafted as the man was. Blonde hair flowed like rivers, falling over the crests of the man's face and framed it in a perfect photograph. The man's charm was something that bards would sing of, so simply stunning that it would cause air to accumulate at the back of his throat. A scar on the man's neck seemed to stick out like a sore thumb and its jagged edges cut through his beauty. As he held his breathe the man would quickly take it away with another kiss.

This time the kiss was deeper than before, it shook his soul, and it seemed to desecrate the holiness of his body. Warm, moist, and supple. His tongue slide into his mouth and explored it like an adventure explored a damp cave. His body shivered in all the right ways as the man continued. He became weak to his advances. His hand moved up to the blonde's head and softly intertwined his fingers into the man's hair. Drool pooled in his mouth and broke over the edges of his lips, sliding like an avalanche down the Frost-Tipped Mountains. He was pushed back further onto the bed. Music seemed to play in his skull as he felt the strong, rough hands gently hold him in place.

The hand moved down his body in a teasing manner, covering the crests and valleys of his bare torso. Slowly it would stop in a lower point, just at the ridge of his upper body and lower body. His abdomen. Click. The sound of a button being moved through the mesh of his trousers and the man would slowly slide them down - exposing them. At this point a hue of crimson filled his face at the scandalous action. His blood was pounding in his head, he could hear it rushing, as his heart thudded loudly against his skull. He felt hot coals in his throat that silenced him. He watched as the one eye man moved to take him in his hand. His fingers made love to his body.

He was throbbing. Gentle fingers moved up his member slowly, reaching its tip and softly toying with it. He kept himself from groaning deeply as the sensual hand moved up and down his shaft. He wanted to beg for more, ask for vile things, and to plead with the blonde man - but he stayed silent. The only sound that could be heard was his heavy breathing. The furs strangely would cool his body as he laid there with a great wave of heat rushing through his body.

The blonde man moved to pull him into another unfathomable kiss, it took his breathe away for a second time. His hands moved to remove the cloth off of his body - he was completely nude. All the emotions of pleasure overwhelmed him as a the man's hands made quick work of him. They adventured over his body with such a gentle touch it made him feel emaculate. He was nothing but his toy and he reveled in it.

He was rolled over onto his stomach with a guiding hand and he could feel the one eyed man leaning over him. He was close to him, and soon he was made nothing more than his fille de joie. He took every piece of him inside and was joined with him, not only physically but spiritually. Every ounce of that man's passion was now apart of him and it burned inside of him. He gripped the furs as his breathing spread.

There was a grunt as the man moved to thrust into him, connecting their hips in a dizzying array of pleasure. He cried out as tears filled his eyes and he tried to resist the urge to break down into total debatchuray. Another thrust filled his body and soon at a steady rate their hips would connect and disconnect - but they still stayed as one. He could feel pleasure ripple up his spine in a nauseating manner as he cried out for more from this total stranger. He wanted to be more than just apart of him, he wanted to be filled up by him. His heart was pounding.  
Then it happened. There was blood everywhere. Screeches could be heard from his own mouth as the blonde man's connected to his neck. He tried to fight it but he was too weak. He accepted it. He was going to die, apart of this man, and he could live with that. Everything started to go black, and his fingers loosened from the furs. He let out one last grunt before there was nothing.


End file.
